


Any Day

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has to leave for work . . . eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random fic-let of domesticity.

Adam leaned against the kitchen sink taking cautious sips of his coffee. It was too hot to gulp, but he needed to get going. He had a recent issue of Rolling Stone folded to a review of Florence and the Machine’s latest release. He was wondering if a UK pop melody over a Motown backbeat mixed with a banshee wail would fly on Billboard when Sauli cantered down the stairs singing to himself. Adam found Finnish radio flavors awkwardly regional, but Sauli certainly worked it. He brushed past Adam headed for the pantry. Adam watched him go. Sauli wore a soft blue t-shirt that graced the breadth of his hips. And that was all. Two scoops of pale flesh peaked out from under the cotton hem. Even now the very vision of Sauli’s perfectly shaped ass captivated Adam thoroughly. Sauli huffed and shut the dryer door empty handed. He reset the dial and entered the kitchen. Adam appeared to be reading. “I made another pot for you.”

“Thanks.” Sauli filled his over-sized mug then headed for the fridge. Adam looked when Sauli’s back was turned, and yes, thank you very much, Sauli bent over for the non-fat creamer in the door. Adam cleared his throat.

“Uh, I think you forgot something.”

Sauli gave Adam a swift peck on the cheek. “Good morning.” Sauli stuck his nose in the opening of the narrow carton before he poured it.

“That’s not it. You already told me good morning. In fact you woke me up saying good morning, and it isn’t even my birthday.” Before fully waking, Adam had groggily reached for his crotch as if there was a wedge of sheet tangled between his thighs. He thumped the back of Sauli’s head instead. Before he could discern what he was touching, a separate sensation forced him involuntarily into a flexed position. Sauli grunted through a knee to the chest and held Adam down. Adam pulled a pillow over his face and shouted into it, “Ohhm FUCK!” Sauli was relentless . . . one warm, wet tug after another. The cover undulated as Sauli’s head bobbed, allowing tufts of air to whisper over the surface of Adam’s skin. Adam shivered. “Oh oh OH!” Adam threw back the sheet. Sauli finished him off accepting a shower of cum spurting hot and thick over the roof of his mouth then dribbling off his tongue. His expression was that of a conqueror. Adam pulled Sauli up and across his body planting feverish kisses all over his face. They were way beyond the formality of toothpaste.  


Sauli blew the surface of his tawny brew and smiled as his lips tested the brim. “I didn’t forget anything. My under shorts are still damp.”

“So are mine when you run around the house half naked like this.”

“Can you stand it?”

“Probably not.” Adam’s phone buzzed. It was business. Sauli made to leave in order to save Adam the distraction of his presence, but he couldn’t resist wiggling his hips a little on the way out. Adam whacked him across the cheeks with his magazine. Sauli just laughed. Adam’s phone call and the dryer finished at the same time. Adam wandered into the pantry as Sauli opened the dryer door. Adam reached around and slammed it shut.

“You’re going to be late.”

“It doesn’t matter. I know the executive producer.” Adam pinned Sauli to the appliance and swiped his palms under Sauli’s t-shirt. Sauli leaned backward and rested his head against Adam’s shoulder. He hugged Adam’s arms to his body cherishing the embrace. Adam flicked Sauli’s nipples with his fingertips and kissed him behind the ear. When Sauli rose up onto his toes, Adam gripped him by the throat with his left hand just tight enough to feel him swallow. His right hand swooped down low. Adam had an easy wrist like card dealer. His thumb and forefingers managed a purposeful momentum but with delicacy. When the pleasure was reaching a peak, Sauli rocked his hips spreading his ass wide across the stiff arc of Adam’s bowed fly. The fabric of Adam’s pants was almost too rough for the tender flesh between Sauli’s cheeks, and he gasped.

“That’s my baby . . . so pretty . . . gonna come in my hand like this.” Adam’s soft voice had the power to fill like a temple chant. An instrument, he resonated music. Sauli felt his body submerge under the ripple of Adam’s waves and called his name. He turned his head to drink the searing kiss he knew Adam was desperate to give then he came. Adam let Sauli slump but he gently held him through the aftershocks. When Sauli regained his balance, Adam reached over his head and tore off a section of paper toweling. Sauli wet his in the sink. Adam took a pair of Sauli’s underwear from the dryer and held them out as if he were sizing them up to his own body.

“I could make a call and cancel. We could hang out by the pool in the sun . . .”

“Give me those.” Sauli went for them, but Adam snatched them away playfully and put them on his head like a hat.

“We could get drunk, get naked, and fuck.”

Sauli removed Adam’s “two-legged hat” and slipped them on. “We did that yesterday.”

“Oh that’s right. I guess we need a new plan for tonight . . . something different.” He pulled Sauli close to him, and Sauli put his hands lovingly on Adam’s shoulders admiring how broad and strong they were.

“Any ideas?”

Adam pretended to be deep in thought. “Hmm. I know. Tonight, let’s make a fire, get naked THEN get drunk and fuck.”

“Variety is definitely the spice of our relationship.” They laughed and kissed at the door. “So take-out and TV?”

“Perfect. Text me later what you want.” Adam drove to work thinking, “What is my life?” He couldn’t stop smiling, knowing full well that amazing things were going to happen any day now.


End file.
